chilly winter
by sasuukeh
Summary: A 50 drabble challenge. [1.] Eight year-old Sarada ponders why her mother and father always sleep in the same bed. [3.] "Mom, why are boys so weird?"
1. sleep

**notes:** Yo, I'm back with a fifty prompt collection of SasuSaku (with some family goodness with Sarada) for you guys.

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

1. sleep

.

.

Sarada watches through her thin scarlet frames how her mother's mouth twitched upward and her father's usual scowl followed after hers. She watches through the miniscule creak of her parents' bedroom door at how lovingly they seemed. Her nose scrunches up bemusedly, using a finger to push up her frames back up upon the bridge of her little nose.

Eight year-old Sarada ponders why her mother and father always sleep in the same bed. Perhaps it was an adult thing? She flicks a loose hair behind her ear, still staring at her mother's actions. The young Uchiha female stares at her father's arms circling around her mother's waist, both of them turned on their sides. Her mother lets out a loving giggle and rests a single hand on her father's hands whilst she closes her eyes along with him.

Sarada's ears perks up with innocent curiosity when she hears the soft noise of her father inhaling the scent of her mother's luscious rose-colored hair and what Sarada assumes to be her mother's neck.

Honestly, Sarada already forgot the reason why she was even here and silently closes the door. Her tiny slipper-clad feet slides across the smooth floorboards until she hops into her bed and brings the covers over her freezing body after she sets her glasses delicately on her bedside drawer - next to her lamp and the Uchiha family photo they had taken when Sarada was born.

As her sleepy eyes close slowly, she briefly wondered will someone love her just like her father and mother?


	2. love

**notes:** This one seemed pretty rushed...

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

2. love

.

.

Sasuke cracks open an eye stealthily when he hears soft footsteps outside the bedroom - shifting the blankets further up to cover his shivering wife. The translucent covers of the window allowed the shimmering moonlight into their master bedroom.

His sleepy wife breaths, "Is she gone, Sasuke-kun?" She rubs her weary, dull viridian eyes as she stifles an upcoming yawn.

Sasuke buries his face deep into her hair, his arms tightening around her tummy. In a loving gesture, plants a reassuring kiss on her head before he replies back gradually, "Yes, she's gone."

Uchiha Sakura furrows her brow at the thought of her daughter being up in the middle of the night - she worryingly casts a diminutive glance to the door with thoughts in her head. She turns to her husband who almost dozes off, "Maybe you should check on her?" Sakura leans closer, "It's not like her to be up at such a time of day."

He groans, but still sits up after releasing his hold on her. Sasuke's hand rubbed the back of his neck and asks, "Why me?" His questioning eyes peers at her; he was still having a desire to just collapse and sleep with her in his arms. Yet, he knows it's important to attend to his daughter's comfort - if she needs it of course. Sasuke sighs, pushing the warm covers away from him; the cold air immediately basks over him. "I'll be back," he insinuated, trying to pull his long sleeves over his hands after sending her a swift kiss to the forehead.

.

.

Sasuke hesitantly steps into the chilly room, making sure he didn't wake up Sarada. Splashing over him was relief, and Sasuke allows a small smile to his pale face.

He is a father now; something Sasuke thought he could never be. He is showered with love; something he thought he wouldn't get. He finally found love; something he thought he didn't need.

All that love gave him something too: a beautiful daughter. Sasuke vows to treasure her for as long as he can live.

She's Uchiha Sarada. Daughter to Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura.

That thought glues itself to his brain as Sasuke's hand reaches forward to brush away vagrant strands of short raven hair to prevent prickling into her beautiful onyx eyes when she wakes up.

He bends down to give her an affectionate kiss, being careful to not make her stir out of her slumber. Sarada's blankets had slid down to her waist, and Sasuke made sure to place it back up to her chin - he also places an extra blanket to help preserve the warmness she felt.

.

.

"Sakura."

Sakura adjusts herself so she faces him, blowing away her messy bed hair she had obtained from the short amount of sleep she had gotten when Sasuke was with Sarada. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

Her husband lurched forward to gaze into her lovely eyes with an emotion Sakura could not describe with only one word. Sasuke murmurs, "I love our family."

She embraces him as best as she could with one arm because her other one seemingly fell asleep, whispering, "Me too, Sasuke-kun."


	3. pain

**notes:** I'm submitting this early to make up for tomorrow because I have family business to attend to.

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

3. pain

.

.

Sakura stops in her task of watering the small vase of golden daffodils by the window when she heard a faint yell coming from the living room. Instantly, Sakura places the watering can down to run to the source. Apprehension filled her when she found the young Sarada on the ground with a look that can tell anyone that she was not okay.

Sakura steps forward and bends directly next to her, picking up the glasses which had fell from Sarada's flushed, vexed face. "Sarada, what happened?"

Said girl merely huffs and crosses her arms. "Mom, boys are stupid," Sarada claims indignantly. In her right hand, Sakura spots a flower - a white camellia, to be exact - which makes Sakura smile broadly because she knows the secret meaning behind the flower.

Sarada, however, stares at her mother bemusedly. As a person who never indulges herself in botany, she knows not why her mother smiles. Sarada couldn't help but question, "Mom, why are you smiling?"

Sakura slips the glasses back on Sarada before she answers back with amusement, "Tell me Sarada, who gave you that flower?"

"It was Inojin; he just came over to my desk after school today and handed this," Sarada gestures to her right hand, "to me. When I asked him why, he just said it was a secret." Her fingers absentmindedly twirled the camellia's stem as her eyes wanders over its ivory petals. "Mom, why are boys so weird?"

Sakura tucks a loose pink strand behind her ear. "Who knows? Boys will be boys." As a loving, motherly gesture, she ruffles Sarada's hair, ignoring the girl's whines about having to comb her hair later. "But Sarada, what did you do before he gave it to you?"

Sakura studies how her daughter's mouth droops suddenly, a look of infuriation fills into Sarada's eyes. "A classmate of mine insulted me and called me 'stupid four-eyes'." Sarada scoffs as she continues, "Honestly mom, I've got some of the best grades in the class, and she has the gall to call me that?"

The pink-haired woman smiles once again, now knowing why her best friend's son had presented such a flower to Sarada. What a kind boy he is. "Come on dear, I'll start dinner. You can help me set the table."

.

.

**more notes:** I've taken a liking to the Inojin/Sarada pairing for a while now, so why not? lol

**edit and note:** A reviewer (IamWhatIamBaby) asked me in the reviews what does a white camellia means, and I realized I forgot to put down it down for you guys who are probably too lazy to go google it lol. From what I searched, it means "You're adorable." and that was Inojin's special way of cheering Sarada up. Hope that cleared up some confusion!


	4. sand

**notes:** This one seemed meh...

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

4. sand

.

.

Sarada grips her mother and father's hands tightly, and bites her lips. Her eyes roamed over the stone the three of them stood in front of. She has to let go of her mother's hands because Sakura has to take a step forward to set down the bouquet of lilies unto the stone's surface; Sakura makes a small prayer before stepping back again.

Sarada's inquisitive eyes observed her mother gently nudging her father to step forward, and he complies. Sarada was young - currently living for eight years now - but even she knows that her father was a proud, prideful man; yet, she manages to catch sight of a single tear dripping from his closed eyes. Entranced, the young girl watches how it dripped onto the sand below them.

Sakura lets a grimace overtake her when she sympathetically stares at Sasuke in her peripheral vision before her eyes strays to Sarada. "Go on dear, give him a prayer."

Sasuke humbly notes how his precious little girl prays to his precious deceased family and how her sleek onyx eyes wander from his parents - Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto - to his beloved brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke's lips quirks up ruefully at the thought of two of his favorite people being together; surely, he knows Itachi would've been a great uncle. Too bad he died before he could enter the stage of an uncle. However, Sasuke looks up heavenward; Itachi was probably watching over him alongside his mother and father. Sasuke was content with that.


	5. glass

**notes:** n/a

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

5. glass

.

.

Her patience is like a glass window. Sarada's withdrawn eyes peers through the window of the living room, pressing her thin finger pads on its surface. Her ears picks up the cheery chirps the baby birds emits from a very nearby tree. A few frozen pieces of precipitation falls delicately from above, but only a small coat of the cold whiteness covers the whole Uchiha compound.

Here she was, all alone, waiting for her parents' return.

Before leaving to the Hokage's office to discuss battle strategies with Shikamaru and Naruto, she leaves a little post-it on the refrigerator door to inform her daughter her whereabouts.

Sarada's lips morphs into a lonely pout, which makes her remember the time when Uzumaki Bolt was found defacing the Hokage faces and was scolded heavily by his father in front of mostly everyone. She really meant her words when she said she and Bolt were alike.

Except Sarada, being the more sophisticated one of the two, she never whine, she never risked anything dangerous as defacing the Hokages' faces, she never disobeyed her parents. Sarada's yearn for her father to stay home for more than two hours strengthens overtime, but she was never really completely alone. She has her mother with her; Sakura provides her with plenty of motherly love and hugs each day.

However, this still doesn't stops Sarada from having glass-shaped patience as she wistfully sighs because she only spots the pink hair of her mother sliding the door open.

No sign of her father, but she still waits because the sentence, "I'll be back before dinner," was written in his incredibly neat handwriting on another blue post-it next to Sakura's one.


	6. glory

**notes:** Nothing will stop me from believing that ninjas can skype now (because Naruto was actually shown with a laptop and internet in chapter 700). lol

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

6. glory

.

.

Sakura's mirthful eyes lights up even more while she listens to Sarada gloat about getting another perfect score on a test. She laughs and rewards her with a huge warm hug and whispers, "Congratulations, honey." Sakura feels so proud of her little girl; she reminisces how similar she acted like Sarada as a child. Uchiha Sakura chuckles at how smart Sarada is at such a young age, knowing fully well that Sasuke will be happy once he comes home.

Sarada mopes when Sakura tells her to wait. "But mom!" She hugs her test paper closer to her chest. "We could go and skype with daddy right now!"

Sakura gives up when she meets Sarada's glossy, expectant eyes and sighs, not feeling upset in the slightest bit. She too wishes to see him anyways. With his face in her mind, Sakura rushes to get her laptop as Sarada sits on the living room couch, anxiously swinging her stocking-clad legs back and forth.

.

.

"Hi daddy!" Sarada jubilantly waves as she settles herself on Sakura's lap, the latter also not hesitating to greet him with a wave and smile too.

Happiness makes Sasuke wave back to the screen of his iPhone, glad to see his lovely wife and daughter greeting him with love. Sasuke notes Sarada's pink cheeks and assumes she has good news for him as he questions, "So how's my little salad doing?"

Amused giggles fled Sakura's lips as she tries to cover them up when Sarada yells indignantly at the nickname he sometimes calls her, "Dad! How many times have I told you not to call me that!?"

"Sorry dear," he chuckles heartily. "Back to the question, Sarada."

Sarada's eyes glimmers with childish excitement, "Daddy, look!" Sasuke proudly looks at the bright red letter 'A' that sat on top of Sarada'a name.

"That's great, Sarada."

.

.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" Sarada inquires for what Sasuke and Sakura believes to be the fourth time all in one skype call.

With the patience of a saint, Sakura hugs Sarada from behind like how a little child would hug their teddy bear and consoles gently, "Daddy will be home by tomorrow, okay Sarada?"

"Sarada, promise me you'll behave," Sasuke begins shortly after her, "Just like what your mother says, I'll be back by tomorrow, but since nightfall is arriving over at my end, daddy has to go, okay?"

Sarada opens her mouth, "Okay, fine... I expect you to hold your word to it though!" Behind her, Sakura smiles.

"That's a good girl," Sasuke nods approvingly.

Sarada raises a hand to wave goodbye, but quickly remembers something. "Oh, and daddy, one more thing, so don't go yet!"

Upon hearing her sudden statement, the startled Sasuke takes his finger off the 'end call' button, and keenly pays his attention to her. He raises an eyebrow and motions for her to continue.

"I love you, daddy!" Sarada grins, adjusting her glasses. Sakura's eyes meets Sasuke's surprised ones, and her jade eyes spoke 'I love you as well' to him.

When he looks at Sarada's innocent grin, Sasuke smiles at her and replies, "I love you too, my little salad."

"DADDY!"

.

.

**more notes:** Some Uchiha family time never hurts anyone, right?~ Oh and I know it's only some small numbers so far, but thanks so much for the kind reviews guys! Kind reviews always makes me update so fast. ;v;


	7. moonlight

**notes:** I woke up today, found a grand total of 8 reviews (now 9), and almost had a heart attack. ;v;

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

7. moonlight

.

.

Sarada sleeps under the safe remains of her blankets, occasionally tossing and turning. She also mumbles softly, but didn't wake up. Sakura has a smile glued on her face as she slowly closes Sarada's bedroom shut.

.

.

Later, as the moon shines downwards, filling Sarada's room with stunning rays of moonshine, Sarada shows signs of stirring. She groggily peeks open one eye and rubs it with a curled fist, sitting up. Sarada wonders if she should close the curtains, but goes against it because she enjoys basking under the light of the moon.

The sound of the front door shutting enters Sarada's half-asleep ears and suddenly alerts her. Instead of going to the source, she approaches the window in her bedroom.

The sight of her mother and father outside shocks Sarada, but her eyes remain absorbed. Sarada looks at the bench that her mother and father takes a seat on. Her father's arm coils around her mother's shoulders as her mother's head makes itself comfortable on his shoulder.

Sarada indistinctly remembers her mother saying that bench was special to her and her father, but Sakura has never told Sarada the reason why exactly.

So Sarada takes her eyes off the bench and lies back under the blankets, going back to her dream. Sarada figures if her parents were sneaky enough to sneak out during midnight to that special bench, then she shall not bother either of them.


	8. happiness

**notes:** Sorry for not updating sooner. I got a fever yesterday, and my Thanksgiving break ended so I have to suffer in school again. ;-;

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

8. happiness

.

.

Sakura sees a fretting Sarada sitting at the dining table through her marginal vision. Sakura hears the audible mumbling Sarada makes as Sarada stares at the vase of sunflowers in front of her. Sakura shifts her eyes up to the clock, her hands wiping a dish dry.

Both Sakura and Sarada already ate dinner, so now Sarada waits for Sasuke's return with a look that is a fusion of anxiousness and boredom. Sakura hums a cheeky tune as an attempt to lighten the mood as she has grown tired of hearing the ticking of the clock and sometimes she hears Sarada's bored yawn.

.

.

"Finally, you're back!" Sakura beams, helping Sasuke remove his obsidian-colored cloak. "Sarada's been waiting for a while now, y'know. Ever since dinner."

Sasuke chuckles deeply, holding a sunflower in his hand. "Well, it's hard to search for sunflowers in forests near Ame," he says with a smirk, "and I would hate to destroy our little tradition by coming home early without it."

Sakura shakes her head, "She's already fell asleep, but I can go wake her up."

Sasuke stops her with a hand on her shoulder. "Don't," he interjected steadily, "Let her rest; I can see her tomorrow."

Sakura agrees and takes off her ponytail, brushing a hand through it and scowls at the tangled strands, which makes her excuse herself to the bathroom.

.

.

Sasuke strolls into the kitchen for a glass of refreshing ice-cold water, but stops shortly when he sees Sarada's peaceful figure sleeping on the dining table. The blanket over her indicates to him that Sakura was okay with her sleeping in their kitchen.

However, only the sunflower Sarada hugs to her face catches Sasuke's full attention and the sight makes him smile. He carefully takes Sarada in his arms and smoothly brings Sarada to her room. The sound of running water from the bathroom and Sakura's loud humming soothes Sasuke's ears when he passes his and Sakura's room.

Sasuke, still wearing a smile, tucks the sunflower he came home with behind Sarada's ear and pecks her head after he ruffles her hair. "Sleep tight, Sarada."

.

.

**more notes:** I swear and I quote this is the information I found about sunflower meanings: "In Chinese symbolism, the sunflower (and sunflower meaning) deals with long life, good luck and is considered very auspicious. It's yellow color signifies vitality and intelligence. It's a symbol of happiness too." So now you know why I put sunflowers in this chappie. c:


	9. alphabet

**notes:** Sadly, my itchy throat still hasn't left me so I couldn't update sooner.

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

9. alphabet

.

.

"_Okay Sarada-chan, the letter 'r' stands for-"_

"_- Rabbit."_

"_Yes- SASUKE, DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" _

_Four year-old Sarada blinks as she looks between her father and Uncle Naruto bickering in front of her. Sarada's head tilts to the side. "So daddy, the letter 'r' stands for 'rabbit'?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why 'rabbit' when it could be-"_

_Sasuke rubs his temple when an aggravating feeling made his vein pop. "For the last time, idiot, she is not putting down 'ramen' for her project."_

"_BUT RAMEN STARTS WITH THE LETTER 'R'!" Naruto bangs his fist on the table when he narrows his eyes at Sasuke. _

"_You're just hungry for ramen right now, huh, idiot?"_

_Naruto growls, but did not reach to probably strangle Sasuke since a befuddled Sarada still sits in the room. "One day... I'll get you back for this..."_

_Promptly ignoring Naruto, Sasuke pats Sarada's head, his eyes showing approval when he sees her drawing a rabbit on a small, handmade booklet. "So have you decided what to put for letter 's' yet, salad?"_

"_Don't call me that, daddy," Sarada automatically sighs, "and I was thinking of putting a sunflower for letter 's'." _

"_What a good choice," Sasuke nods as Naruto flashes her a friendly, warm smile and a thumbs up._

_Sarada starts to drift to her thoughts, "I like sunflowers, daddy. They seem so sunny, warm, and pleasant. And they remind of Uncle Naruto."_

_Naruto, flattered, crushes Sarada in a bear hug, ruffling her little head of hair. Sasuke makes some mental notes to himself as his stares pastes to the sunflower Sarada had drawn._

.

.

Now eight years-old, Sarada smiles fondly as she brushes her hand across the petals of the very first sunflower Sasuke had ever gave her. "He still remembers..."

.

.

**notes:** As you can see, I really love my headcanon of Sasuke giving Sarada sunflowers back in chapter 8.~


	10. doll

**notes:** I'm having my finals next week... *cue horror music*

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

10. doll

.

.

_Baby Sarada plays with her doll in the shape of a mini tyrannosaurus rex. Sarada's wondrous, big eyes twinkles with glee as she tosses her doll up and down in the air, catching it in her chubby hands each time. She gurgles and lets out mirthful giggles. _

_Uchiha Sarada loves her doll; the one her own father, Uchiha Sasuke, gave her the moment she was born. _

_Sakura gives up in warning her daughter of being careful, and she takes out her iPhone to snap some pictures of her baby Sarada playing with her husband's favorite childhood doll - she might use one of them as her phone background later._

_Though, Sakura contemplates on how Sasuke even kept such a thing safe and clean from dust after all these long years, she figures Sasuke must have his reasons. Sarada enjoys the doll, and Sakura couldn't help but hug her little baby close to her chest as Sarada plays with it._

_Sakura decides to send Sasuke a picture of Sarada's exultant face a little bit after Sarada's bedtime. _

.

.

Sasuke fondly smiles at his lock screen picture of a one year-old Sarada astoundingly gazing into the camera as she hugs his- _her_ doll tightly. He hasn't changed that picture from his lock screen for seven years now and running; it meant too much to him.


	11. syringe

**notes:** Last day of finals is tomorrow. *tears of joy*

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

11. syringe

.

.

Twinkling with amusement in her eyes, Sakura held her husband's arm in one hand and watches how he intensely glares at the offending small needle in her other hand. "Sasuke-kun," she starts first after chuckling, "it's not going to kill you, y'know?"

Sasuke's head turned away indignantly as he scoffs. "Tch. I'm not scared, Sakura."

Sakura's eyebrow quirks up, her face looking mundane. "So the great Uchiha Sasuke is actually scared of-"

"- Don't you dare finish that sentence, Sakura," Sasuke growls. He glances at their daughter sitting on a chair near the wall behind Sakura, wondering if she was going to think less of him now.

"Then stop looking like you're about to set something on fire with your stupid glare," she casually interjects, not caring whether or not Sarada was in the room. She brings the syringe closer. "Just relax; it'll be over before you know it."

Sasuke allows his teeth to bite the outer part of his lips when he feels that small poke of pain after he sends her another glare for her comment earlier.

Sarada sits on her chair, leaning forward with penetratingly interested eyes looking past her red frames and crystal clear lenses. Sarada locks her eyes on her mother's lips making contact on the band-aid she applied on her husband's arm. Sarada examines the small smile her father made after he sighs tiredly.

"Okay, Sarada, it's your turn!"

Sarada hops to her feet, exclaiming with her smug grin, "I bet I can withstand the pain better than dad, mom!" Sarada ignores the indignant mutter Sasuke made as she jumps up on the examination table, ready for her injection.

.

.

**notes:** Sasuke being slightly scared of needles was just for humor and it should not be taken seriously.


	12. roses

**notes:** I made this a little longer than usual because I'm too happy about winter break starting today. *inserts Naruto grin*

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

12. roses

.

.

Sarada once remember her Aunt Ino explaining to her patiently flowers - all of them - has a specific and special meaning behind them. There exists more about a flower behind its colored petals and stem if one would just find the time to dig deeper. When Aunt Ino lends her a book from her shelf to indulge little Sarada - Sarada already cracks it open the moment it was trusted into her hands, the unique smell of book paper basks on Sarada's nose and inside her nostrils.

.

.

**i. red**

Sarada's smoky obsidian eyes never budged when she witnesses her beloved father handing her beloved mother a rose - its deep vermillion hue instantaneously attracts Sarada as if she was a hummingbird.

Sarada hastily turns to the rose section of Aunt Ino's book and presses her fingers along the page until she found her answer.

_(A way to say "I love you.")_

.

.

**ii. pink**

Sarada lurks behind the huge stack of presents after she gave Sakura a congratulations hug - Sakura's other friends and family does the same and offer her smiles for her birthday.

Aunt Ino had allowed Sarada to keep her flower book after seeing how seemingly Sarada was attached to it _("Sure, you can keep it, Sarada! I can always buy another one. Just take good care of it, okay?")_.

Aunt Ino offers Sakura a rose - promptly making Sarada turn to her bookmarked page of the book. Aunt Ino releases Inojin's hand to lean forward and hug her longtime best friend and gives Sakura a vast grin - Aunt Ino proceeds to walk away to bring Inojin to where Bolt, Himawari, Chouchou, Shikadai, and other children were playing at. Sarada scoffs momentarily before reading the meaning of Aunt Ino's rose to her mother, which glows an innocent, bright pink.

_(A token of appreciation and admiration.)_

.

.

**iii. white**

As she walked around aimlessly through the streets of Konoha, Sarada stops to hide behind a tree near Ichiraku because she knows if she walked any further, she would've interrupted a sweet moment.

Sarada peeks out an eye to see the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, grinning sunnily as he gives his wife, Hyuga Hinata, a certain flower that sparks Sarada's knowledge-loving mind. Noting that Bolt and Himawari were by Naruto's side, Sarada reels herself back a little.

Before Sarada could read its significance, Naruto waved enthusiastically with the kids as Hinata ran to the gates of the village - where her mother and father's special bench was, she notes - to a group of ANBU members. Sarada assumes she had a mission today and looks down at her book.

_(A perfect way of saying "I'm thinking of you.")_

.

.

**iv. orange**

"Hey Himawari!" Sarada hears Bolt bellowed. "I have something for you!"

"What," Himawari speaks back, "is it, Bolt?"

Normally, Sarada could not care less about what the Uzumaki siblings did, but she - yet again - looks into Aunt Ino's book for an answer she wants to her question.

Sarada hears Himawari reply to Bolt with a jubilant "Thank you!" and tackled him when Sarada hears Bolt grunt rather loudly from her impact.

_(Whatever feelings you might be bubbling over with—enthusiasm, passion, gratitude—orange roses will get the message across with __elegance.)_

Though, Himawari tells Bolt with a small grin, "But I think this flower suits you too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bolt pouts when his little sister stands on her tip-toes to ruffle his hair messily.

_(With their blazing energy, orange roses are the wild child of the rose family.)_

.

.

**v. yellow**

When Sakura picks up a rose after she bought her groceries, Sarada tilts her head at her, but stays quiet when Sakura steps into a familiar place filled with flowery goodness.

Inojin looks up from his conversation with Chouchou and Shikadai to greet Sarada with a small wave and resumes their conversation. Being polite as she was taught, Sarada allows herself to nod in his direction.

"Hey, Ino-pig!" Sarada once questions her mother's habit of calling Aunt Ino that nickname, but all Sakura told her was, "It's an affectionate thing we had since childhood!"

"Forehead, why did you give me a flower when you _know_ I run a flower shop?" Aunt Ino friskily inquires, as she raises an eyebrow and she leans forward on the counter.

"Ha ha," Sakura dryly laughs (Sarada wonders if some of her father's dry humor rubbed off on her). "You know what day it is, right, Ino-pig?"

"Oh? It was a special day today?" Even Sarada could hear the fake obliviousness in her voice, and Sarada flinches when her mother glares at her aunt. "Yeah, I know," Aunt Ino laughs, "Today's the day when we first met!"

"Exactly, so here, I picked this up on way here."

"Gee, thanks, I'll be sure to add this to my collection of many, _many_ roses."

"Why do I bother with you sometimes?"

"Because you obviously love me too much?"

"Ha ha."

"You've been around Mr. Grumpy Pants for too long."

"Well he _is_ my husband..."

_(Yellow roses are a traditional symbol of friendship; a perfect way to say thanks, get well, congratulations or just, "Hey, thanks for being you.")_


	13. moon

**notes:** n/a

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

13. moon

.

.

Sakura's cloudy eyes stares at the sight of the full moon from her bedroom window, her lips parted open by a few centimeters. Her nostrils inhales and exhales slow, deep breaths - her nose turns a light pink; she turns cold from the evening wind.

Sakura didn't bother to grab her coat, a blanket, or anything as she solely peers at the moon; memories from long ago sweeps through her like a quick, flowing river. Sakura briefly casts a glance at her door; Sarada breathes heavily from her bedroom, making ruffling noises, which Sakura assumes Sarada was tossing and turning with her blankets.

The evening's breeze blows across Sakura's bangs and face, and she closes her overcast eyes to enjoy the feeling.

Sakura thinks back to _that_ day - she still clearly remembers the moon shining its mystifying beams over her head when she, eyes brimming with emotional tears, raised her voice at his back. She remembered his voice thanking her; she remembered it was dusk when it all happened.

When Sakura sighs, she notices how the moon seem to be everywhere whenever something big happens in her life - all it does is symbolizes how they were both under the same sky; under the same moon; under the same stars; under the same evening sky.

Heaving one final sigh, Sakura shuts her window shut and half-heartedly spares Sasuke's empty side of the bed a glimpse before her eyes close for the night.


	14. sing

**notes:** Tried to test out second point of view using Sasuke as my guinea pig.

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

14. sing

.

.

You listen to her sing a nursery rhyme to your daughter - your daughter yawns and leans her head on your wife's shoulder. You watch how your daughter sigh into your wife's hair sleepily, and your wife whispers to your daughter "Good night, Sarada."

You feel your ears perk up when you hear the soothing melody pour out of her lips so efficiently - it makes you daze off and daydream about your lips touching hers.

You see her whip the door to your daughter's bedroom open and shut it as she enters. You contemplated about going with her, but yet, you thought against it when you noticed how they were bonding as mother and daughter. You don't feel lonely because a smile lifts up your neutral line, knowing that you'll always have both girls by your side trustfully - it makes you ponder how your life is great, but it's not the best.

You feel your feet move to the wall next to your daughter's door, and you lean back casually to wait for your wife. As you stood there, you hear the voice of your wife muffled - but you still heard it through the thin door - and your fingers twitched with a small desire to go embrace her and tangle them in her hair.

But no; you just stood there, your hands shoved into your pockets; you crossed your legs while you stared at the bland coffee-colored wallpaper. You were bored, but you felt one finger tapping against your thigh absentmindedly as you listen to your wife sing.


	15. power

**notes:** n/a

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

15. power

.

.

i. mother's side

Seeing her father with those eyes makes Sarada wonder how she never inherited such an exclusive mix - perchance, she wasn't old enough, or as it because she was too young? Sasuke, sighing with a pair of tired blank dark eyes contrasting his insipid peach skin, already told her, "It's complicated..."

Sakura has seen how wistful eyes from Sarada stares at the back of Sasuke's head - it was as if she had meant to stare at Sasuke's eyes of obsidian and scarlet, as well as the other sole purple eye he possessed.

.

.

ii. father's side

Sasuke sometimes feels two kinds of stares aimed at him; one was full of yearning, as opposed to a sympathetic pair. But he never really voices his thoughts on the matter.

Sarada was simply just ready to hear the story of how he had come to obtain the potent Sharingan and the requirements to obtain one. Sasuke doesn't want Sarada to fall under emotional trauma like he did - she doesn't deserve that.

So Sasuke resorts to changing the subject should she ever mention the Sharingan, and he says nothing if she gushes about how she praises his Sharingan.

Though, Sasuke did found it weird how Sarada almost never mentions the Rinnegan and her only attention remains on his family's kekkei genkai.

.

.

iii. daughter's side

No matter what she did, to her disappointment, her father did not budge. She wants to feel powerful; strong enough to be feared - the longing for the strength to be able defeat foes single-handedly. _Was that so wrong to wish for?_

Uchiha Sarada does not like feeling dependent. She does not want her father casting discreet glares at anyone who dares to muster the gall to even hurt her. She does not like the feeling where she feels completely useless simply due to her lack of strength - even though having brains was important too for a ninja.

Sarada hankers to possess her family's mighty kekkei genkai because she believes it'll give her what she wants: power.

However, she also decides to train; train herself hard enough to the point where she'll have to crawl from tiredness. _Hard work leads to success and practice makes perfect, Sarada_, Sakura would tell her. Trusting the woman she trusts with everything she has, Sarada decides to try her method.

When two weeks passed - the weather gradually turning warmer - Sasuke was astonished to find his daughter standing in front of a completely demolished boulder - Sarada just stands there, panting as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Dad." When Sasuke looks at her, she gave him an exhausted grin, proclaiming, "I think I've mastered the chidori."


	16. empty

**notes:** Happy New Years and a great 2015 to you guys!

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

16. empty

.

.

As a young child and teenager, Uchiha Sasuke lived a very vacant, gloomy life; he felt nothing else as the power-hungry feeling bloomed inside him and continued to spread in the form of a cursed seal at the area between his neck and shoulder.

He was easily peeved if things interrupted his path to power; he'd be filled with only anger as his key emotion. He shut everything away - from his memories to people - behind his iron walls, refusing to let himself escape.

Because they didn't matter to him; nothing mattered to him as long as they weren't any help to him and his journey to strength.

However, Team 7 finally came along and slowly, they began to fill up patches in his heart.

Naruto, a boy who experienced his shares of loneliness, brought enough warmth to melt away the ice cube Sasuke was. Kakashi brought Sasuke something they both lost: a father. Sakura brought him care and love, something Sasuke had lacked.

Everyone from Team 7 had filled a special hole in his heart, and he was eternally grateful for everything they had done for him; for not ever giving up on him despite him stepping into the darkness.

.

.

Sasuke smiles when he sees Sakura cradle the baby in her tired embrace, stepping forward to see the baby's sleeping face.

"It's a girl, Sasuke-kun," Sakura exasperatedly, yet jubilantly tells him, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Sasuke just caresses the baby's cheek tenderly, with stuck his pointer finger into the baby's little hand, and replies, "Sarada."

And Sarada filled up the last gash in Sasuke's heart from the moment of her birth.


	17. family

**notes:** n/a

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

17. family

.

.

"_What does family mean to you?"_

Sarada stares rigidly at the question that sits on top of her paper; she gripped her pencil, and diligently puts down the words that fluidly swarms her mind.

"_To me, family is something that consists of people who will care for me." _

She exhales deeply, unable to stop her arm from marking her paper with words from the heart. Not because she wanted an excellent grade for it, but because of _family_. That one word Sarada seemed to treasure and value often.

"_Family is what my mother, my father, and I make up. Family is what treats me with love as I grow older. Family is also about loving each other until the day you die. A family is created when I'm born from the love shared by my mother and father. Having a family is what motivates me to sit through a day in school, because I know that my family will greet me with smiles when I step through the door." _

When Sarada hears footsteps gradually sounding louder, she sets down her pencil simultaneously as Sasuke pokes his head in her room. "Sarada," he articulated smoothly, "It's time for dinner."

"Okay, dad!"

.

.

By the time he hears Sarada's thumping feet in the kitchen, Sasuke raises the paper he saw Sarada writing on. Curiosity kills the cat, so they say.

The word 'family' was written gracefully at the top by Sarada's impeccable handwriting, in which Sasuke's eyebrow inquisitively rose to. As Sasuke skimmed past it in a few seconds, he had to smile at the small doodle at the bottom corner of the page.

It was Sasuke, Sakura, and Sarada's heads inside a heart; small smiles, and no frowns, were drawn.


	18. embrace

**notes:** n/a

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

18. embrace

.

.

_Cold_, Sarada immediately clinches when she reaches a dainty hand to grab her glasses, and slips them on smoothly, gradually rising up, and her blanket slips down past her stomach. Her half-closed eyes could barely make out the miniscule droplets of frozen precipitation dripping innocently across the Uchiha compound rather languidly.

.

.

Sakura sees how a shivering Sarada encase herself in blankets - three thin blankets, to be exact - and the quivering frown that was trying to wilt deeper as she experienced each frisson. Sakura, herself, had taken the liberty of wearing her own dark pink - Sasuke argued it was more of a light scarlet color - jacket with fluffy fur lining around her hood and collar, to which she was grateful for as it keeps her neck pleasant and warm.

Sarada tugs her socks on tighter, and sighs into her hands before rubbing them together for heat. She wasn't a fond fan of winter, Sakura established amusedly, her face marred with a whimsical smile.

"Sarada," Sarada turns to Sakura with much raptness that it makes Sakura almost want to laugh at how similar Sarada was to Sasuke, "I'm stepping out for a bit. Your Aunt Ino was surprisingly bombarded with a horde of customers today, but I think it's just because they all want flowers before the weather gets even worse."

Sarada didn't complain, and she wholeheartedly accepts Sakura's arms gently holding her close. "Okay, mom, I'll see you home soon then."

"Will do, kiddo." Sakura flashes Sarada a grin and a thumbs up, and Sarada is immediately reminded of Uncle Naruto and Uncle Lee.

"Tell Inojin I said hi?"

"Sure."

.

.

"Oh?" Sarada looks up from her bowl of sukiyaki and quirks an eyebrow, making Sasuke reminisce how he used to do the same too (and he still does). "Your mother's not home yet?"

Sarada watches Sasuke take off his scarf and poncho to hang atop the hangers before she replies with a mundane, "No, she said she had to help out Auntie Ino. Says she's been flooded with a sea of customers lately."

Dimming only slightly, Sasuke's eyes remains humdrum before he sit himself in front of her at the dining table, observing how she eats her sukiyaki contently. "You made that yourself?"

He patiently waits for Sarada to finish her munching before she speaks. Manners are always important, Sasuke had been taught. "Yes, I did."

"Good girl," Sarada consents the pat on the head he gives her, and when Sasuke circles the table to embrace her, she humbly leans her forehead on his shoulder and circles her arms around his abdomen.

"Thank you, daddy. Your hugs are warm."

.

.

**more notes:** Guess who finally got caught up with Fairy Tail and referenced the last line from? ;A; *sobs*


End file.
